


【CA】无价之宝

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 0.39 € each demons, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *补档 完成于 2019年6月16号





	【CA】无价之宝

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自于推特
> 
> （https://twitter.com/miniver/status/1139533126881775616）

他们的日子漫长，活了6000年，还会活更久，克罗里说他们能过永远。

天堂像一团白色，白色之下除了精致的廊门雕花，空空荡荡。地狱像一段堵塞的下水管，到处都是粘液和恶臭。他们像是两个各自给公司打工的劳工。劳动合同仿佛一张出生就递上去的卖身契，工作时间是永远，职阶从公司成立起就定了，也没有什么升职的可能，有的只是无穷无尽上面派下来的任务，并且没有薪水。

天上有1000万个天使，地下有1000万个恶魔。他们一开始在伊甸园的相遇是因为彼此的工作，在后来就是无尽的偶遇，直到他们确信那不是偶遇，那是注定，然后他们开始有了盼头。

“哦，这个年代的衣服和你很般配，上个世纪的那件真的不怎么样。”

“你有没有试过这个新口味的冰淇淋，我打包票它是近两百年来最伟大的发明之一！”

“你跑哪去了？我跟你说，我都订好了戏院的位置，你真的不过看看吗？都特意选了接近你喜欢的座位号6排6座。”

“你的书店怎么样？”

“你的植物呢？”

“挺好的。”

“长势不错。”

他们聊着和工作无关的话题，即使他们的品味完全不同，一个听着优雅的古典乐埋在旧书堆里，一个随着摇滚张狂地踩着鼓点。但正因为他们不同的品味，在他们无尽的生命中才能产生出一种火花。他们听着彼此的故事，被彼此拉进与自身相反的世界。他们的视角混在一起，才算真正把这个大天地看得清楚。

阿茲拉斐尔咯咯笑了起来，他刚找到一个隐秘的做世界上最美味的可丽饼的菜谱，就迫不及待地打了电话给克罗里。

电话嘟嘟嘟响了很久，克罗里没接。阿茲拉斐尔放下电话。

“哦……” 他轻呼一声。这时才想起来他们在两个小时前的一家餐馆门口吵了个小架，然后两人各自分道扬镳。他完全忘了这回事。

他从桌边摸出一个克罗里塞给他的手机，戴上一副金边眼镜，喝了口热可可，专注地一根手指戳着键盘，敲起信息。

“发送……发送……发送……发送……发送……”

克罗里回得飞快。

别敲了！跟你说发信息有什么发一段里说，不要一句一句，甚至半句半句。吵死了！

阿茲拉斐尔露出了些抱歉的神色，但今天伦敦是个太阳天，没道理纠结这个。很快他就心情愉快地站了起来找上出门的外套。

恶魔知道他在哪。他甚至都不需要告诉克罗里他要去哪，他们总能碰到一起。

阿茲拉斐尔在超市里转着，找齐了所有制作可丽饼的材料。他哼着小曲，在路过超市的水果柜台前，被放在柠檬框上面的标价牌吸引了注意力。柠檬（lemon）的l写得太过潦草，就变成了一个d，连起来就变成了恶魔（demon）。

今日价：三毛九分钱一个恶魔。

阿茲拉斐尔反应了一秒就笑了起来。他左右四顾后，抿着弯翘的嘴角，优雅地抬起手，动了动手指。

选哪个好？他想。

这个太过圆润，不好。这个太光滑，也不行，哪个都不像他认识的那个恶魔。

他挑来挑去找不到一个满意的，遗憾地从鼻子里轻轻喷了口气。但他转过身，刚走了没两步，就猛然听见身后一阵翅膀煽动的声音。

他转过身看见他的恶魔就在那，站在柜台前，潇洒地撑着手任他挑选。

克罗里拿下点墨镜，金色的蛇眼从边缘直勾勾地看着阿茲拉斐尔，说道，“我可不止值三毛九分钱，老朋友。”

阿茲拉斐尔看着就在这大庭广众之间克罗里缠了上来，顺着他的痒痒窝，一手掰正了他咯咯笑个不停而乱动的头，给了他一个充满野性的吻。

“我知道。”

“你知道。”

他们笑道。

END


End file.
